minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Steve
Steve Is a character in Minecraft. When he was a prince and his friends animal Pig, Jewel, Lila and Wolven The WolfWolven when is the husband of Pauline and his parents animals Unnamed his Mother and Flasher and her daughter Kira. Personality Steve is kind and Helpful cheer Steve is ugly When He was to be a cow king Appearance Steve as a cow calf hood it has a brown fur it has a white Spots it has a ear horns Then He was a young adult it has a Eyes squares then it has a Long dark foot it has a black dark mane. Near the end Steve WAs turns back into A human being. Story Minecraft The Movie Calfhood Possible Cow.png Steve was born in the Animals whenever Mother Sheep And Flasher are doing by own job to his new born They same as the lion king. The Next Night Mother Sheep Is Sleeping They Went To the Cave Rock Mother Sheep was Sleeping They don't have anything to Going To They visit into Paline's Den She quickly When out into the cave inside Saberina is Paline's Mother. Steve was sniff into the Water hole There is a smiling sheep Steve Ran to a Pink Sheep She returns to His mother. After That Steve, Paline and Ruda are going to the elephant graveyard. They nousing in this echoing voices there was a strange noise The Wolves named Sagor, Rajan and Kai. Suddenly Steve, Paline and Ruda are running into the Cave Suddenly Paline falls down into the skeleton wolf Steve grabs on Paline's Hand But then Sagor To Kill Mother Sheep After that Suddenly Paline they back into the mothers. They went home Steve and his Sheep are going home to the cave yard. Steve and his Sheep are Eating some Yummy Food Grass suddenly Sagor pretends to chase Steve and his sheep died They Had a word. "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN". Scorge The Mooshroom After happens Steve is Searching to his Sheep Was Dead. "You're Mother can be wi you anymore" Flasher the cow. Adult Hood Steve Had Grow Up Into adult In The Singing of the Hakuna matata When Pig And Ivan are singing together In The Next Scene Steve and his friends are watching a star But Then Steve Was is able To thinking About Paline They Join In the Jingle Song When The next year Paline And Steve Are Gathered Around then But then Palime Was Gets captured By Scorge When Steve pretends to saving The pink sheep. Meanwhile Steve to Attacks Sagor to his clan Then A Mooshroom Was Very Frightendt At The wolves In The Cave Steve And His Animals are Going in the cave In song of true Colors Then Happends Steve and his animals are getting Fall down into the water But then Steve and Friends Ar getting help the animals quickly. At The Battle Steve and Socrge fight Then Steve has a flashback To his sheeps death But suddenly Scorge falls Dowin At The End Of a The Film Steve and Paline Are gathered a new twin births. Minecraft The Movie 2 Steve Appears in the seacond film Paline has a new birth named Kira is a Crystal Sheep. Later On Steve was Taking Kira. Then Steve was taking Nela to the den In The Song of We are the one. Steve appears in the Scence Kira was a adolescent then They snuggled Steve was very shocked beacouse She was Looking for Kira. Just then Romu has See Steve then he leave into the forest in the caveyard. But then In the Next Night Steve has a nightmare about his sheep died. Then Scorge morphs into Romu. Suddenly they Falls dow into the cliff. Just then Steve was sterghting. The Next Night Steve was very sad he doesn't Like to See Paline Tells Steve That he finds Kira And Romu Then Steve and Romu are Going into the cave yard suddenly A sheepness was attacking from Steve then Romu was in the Song Not One of Us. The Scene Steve was in the battle Suddenly Kira was promosing Steve to Kira But then She quickly Gets away to Of them Steve To battles romu at the end Steve And Paline together in the wedding. Minecraft The Movie 3 Steve was looking to his Sheep Was killed By Scorge Then Flasher was going to Sleeping into Then Steve Was To See his mother sheep. Never Judge The Living of a wolf Steve also in the episode Never Judge The Livinh Of a wolf Steve They Meets Jasari when She is a wolf pup when Steve gets separated at Jasari When is also Also Jasari Was Cromfronting by Jaja When Steve to kill Jaja and other Nick And Nap Steve Using the Power however Steve using the Harming of the elders Jaja was gaspig by Steve becomes angry at Jaja When other wolves are bad When Jasari explain to meet other friends Jewel Wolven Lila to be home Calling of the Horse's Voices Steve appears When The male Pig and male villager and female rabbit hare when A black horse named Kamaa when Steve to stop eating his food for the pig and villager and the rabbit When Steve and the animals to find Kamaa to Jaja's den when duplicate the voices of Pig's Voice Jewel's Voice and Lila's Voice And Steve's voice and Wolven's Voice but then Kamaa was Captures by Jaja. Suddenly When Steve heard Jaja When is got the horse When All is glad Steve and Lila is Taking on Kamaa's Home. Relationships Wolven Wolven is the friend of Steve when is got bestfriends forever and ever Jewel Jewel is The horse minion of Steve when she rides the horses Pig Pig is the friend of Steve when is a pig to his parents named Mrs Phabe and Mr Leo just like Steve's Mother the sheep and Flasher Lila LIla is a texido cat When Steve is friend of Lila Ruda Ruda is Steve's Cockatoo Parrot is a parrot is flies on a jungle Lionel is Steve's pet brown Wolf Jadihi Is Steve's friend Hank he is Steve's best friends Dr Trayaurus Also Steve's villager Romances Paline Paline is a sheep he is Steve's girlfriend sheep She is Kind and helpful love interest. Angel Also Is Steve's Apotived Girlfriend Family Kira Kira is Steve And Paline's Daughter Note owner that is apparently related to them. Steve's Mother the Sheep Steve's Mother the sheep he is the mother of Steve they had a new born of son when her Mother's death was kill by Scorge. Flasher the Cow Flasher is Steve's father When her mother's death and her father telling Steve Merdita Merdita Is Soon To Be Steve's Stepmother sheep and Flasher. Since Steve's mother Dies Nagisa Shiota He is Steve's cousin. Sans He is also Steve's cousin. Gallery Click To Steve/Gallery Trivia * Steve Based On Simba from The Lion King * He is Similar To Kion Is Simba and Nala's son From The Lion Guard, The animals are getting to be the lion guard or animal guard because he was the Roar in Anger, and it attacks on Jaja is similar to Janja from The Lion Guard. Afterwards He was to be this episode The Kupatani Celebration, The Parody Of EpIsolde of The Kupatana Celebration, Also Rara Is similar to Reirei In The episode of Kupatana Celebration and this week The earlies Based on The movies. Gogo and Jogo is similar to Goigoi and Dogo From the filmmakers of The Lion Guard. Episode of The Kupatana Celebration Such as Song: Tonight We Here - Tonight We Strike, And Wolf Style or Jackal Style. and Kamaa is similar To Tamaa From The Lion Guard In the beginning of the episode "The Calling of the Horses" Or "The Call Of The Drongo" Because however Kama was Scolded By Steve and the animal guard and Tamaa was Scolding by Kion and the guard, Then In the Episode The Rbali Fields The Mageration. And also The Mbali Fields Migeration Afree wards Ahimo is similar To Mahimu From The Film makers if the Lion Guard in this episode after she was pregnant has a baby Zebra or a baby llama And Wolven is Similar To Bunga from this episode of "Bunga And The King" and The Next of "Wolven and The Cow King", Kira The Sheep Is similar To Kiara from The Lion King II Simba's pride and The Lion guard, Afterwards before ativitive starts In this mentioned in "Sheeps In The Landers" "Lions In The Outlands" and More, Sera The Sheep is similar To Zira from The Lion King II Simba's Pride and episode Song of Sheeps Over All and Lions over all Singing of Sera And Steve instead of Kion and Zira Sing On the movies of "The Rise Of Scar" or "The Rise Of Scorge" Steve and Flasher was singing The Path of the honnor or "The Path of Honnor" The Instead of. Simba and his son Kion. Category:Main Characters Category:Lovers Characters Category:Kids Category:Relationships Category:Princes Category:Singing Charaters